fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
My Wife as a Dog
|season=3 |number=16 |image=File:My Wife as a Dog title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=March 3, 1990 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=The Long Road Home |next=Jack-in-the-Box }}"My Wife as a Dog" is the sixteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A firefighter (Denis Forest) in the middle of a drawn-out divorce uses a cursed leash to turn his wife into a dog, and his dog into his wife. Synopsis Notes Cursed Antique The Aboriginal Leash of Dreams that makes its owner's dream come true after they strangle others with it. Villain and Fate Aubrey Ross, incarcerated. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Denis Forest as Aubrey Ross *Kim Nelles as Lea Ross *Jayne Eastwood as Joni *Ken James as Captain Channing *Layne Coleman as Baldwin *Vincent Dale as Keith Steele *Alan Powell as Mitchell *Charles Kerr as Dr. McGibbon *Diana Rowland as Delia Cox *Jennifer Griffin as Tricia *Martin L. Evans as Boy (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Stephen Lynch - Key Makeup Artist *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ani Baravyan - Assistant Director: Second Unit *John Board - First Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Paula Deresti - Lead Set Dresser *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Dialogue Supervisor *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Dorigen Fode - Location Manager *Eric T. Snyder - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583323/ My Wife as a Dog] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes